


By The Stroke of Twelve

by inkncoffee



Series: Percy Jackson and the Fairy Tale Collection [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is a good friend, Cinderella AU, Evil Step Mother, Evil Step Siblings, F/M, Percy is Cinderella, Percy's an Idiot, child abuse and neglect, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkncoffee/pseuds/inkncoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his father passed, leaving him alone with his cold and arrogant step family, Percy has been counting down the days until he turned eighteen. Six months before his escape a royal invitation came and screwed it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a collection of fairy tales starring Percy in the Princess' place. Each story will feature a new pairing and take a unique spin on classic fairy tales. Please Enjoy!

Perseus 'Percy' Jackson was born on a late summer's evening to the humble but well-to-do Jackson household. His parents marveled at their precious child, with a mess of dark hair and sparkling green eyes. Even as a baby, his smile could light up a room and filled his doting parents with joy and laughter.

Sally and Poseidon Jackson were well known and respected in their little town. A distant relative of an aristocrat of no small standing, Poseidon had enough wealth that his small but beloved family lived comfortably. He spent most of his days by the sea, trading and sailing along the coast, never straying more than a few days travel from his wife and child. Sally, whose early life was a hard and desolate tale, enjoyed the life of a newlywed wife and mother. She bustled around town with little Percy on her hip, always looking to lend a hand. Often Poseidon would return home to find her at the spinster's house, helping the poor soul with her overwhelming work load, or at the orphanage sneaking treats to the young children. They were blissfully happy, and Percy was showered in his parents' kisses and hugs and love. Everything was perfect.

But nothing lasts forever, and when finally tragedy struck the Jacksons, it was cruel and merciless.

Around Percy's eighth birthday, Sally fell ill. At first, she would just cough here and there, a sniffle now and again. She dismissed her husband's worries; it was just a cold she would be fine. Except her coughing spells got longer and blood began to stain her tissues. By the end of the week she was so weak she could not even get out of bed. The local doctor administered all remedies he could think of, but to no avail. Sally passed away three days before her darling son's birthday. Poseidon was devastated. He refused to let himself fall apart, however, only for love of their son.

After Sally's death Poseidon tried to take Percy with him when he traveled for work. But a ship is no place for a child. After that first disastrous trip, Poseidon never took Percy with him again. He could not afford a nanny and loathed to leave his dear son at the orphanage when work called him away. A solution came in the form of Amphitrite Nereid. Amphitrite was a coldly beautiful woman, and Poseidon knew she could never replace his dear Sally, so their marriage was one of convenience. He needed someone to watch his child, and she needed a husband. Amphitrite did come with two more mouths to feed, but she also had a hefty dowry that ensured the continuation of a comfortable life.

Poseidon kissed his son goodbye for the last time during his ninth summer. Percy waited by the window, his beautiful green eyes wide, for his father's return. But his ship never came in. The ocean, as cruel as it is loving, buried Poseidon's ship beneath her waves and took the boy's last happiness with her.

Amphitrite was a good step mother at first. Attentive, even if she lacked affection, and while not exactly kind she was never cruel either. The change came gradually, so slow and integrated that looking back Percy never really could tell when it actually started. Maybe when she had him take on Triton's chores when her son was ill, only to have him forever continue them. Or when her daughter Rhode got extra helpings at dinner but not Percy. In the end it did not matter; by his tenth birthday Amphitrite spoiled her children and neglected her late husband's son.

Seven and half years later, Percy bore the full brute of the Nereids' cruelty. All choirs were designated to him, he would cook and clean, repair and fix, feed the chickens and wash the horses. If there was something that needed to be done at the Jackson-Nereids household, Percy did it.

Really he could not complain (well actually he  _could_ and often times  _did_ but hey nobody was perfect), there were plenty of people who had it worse than him. Besides in six months he would be of age and free to leave. The Nereids' extravagant life style ensured that any savings his parents accumulated for him were all but destroyed, but Percy would make do. He always did.

Feeling significantly more cheerful with those thoughts in mind, Percy dragged himself out of bed. After several renovation and long fights over who got what room, the Nereids forced Percy up into the attic to 'make room'. Ridiculous, Triton had at  _least_ three separate rooms. Regardless, the attic was where Percy slept, along with the mice and spiders and some suspicious black spots.

Percy yawned and stretched, the sound of his back cracking echoing rather loudly in the tiny space. He knew he could not dally too long; the Nereids would be wanting their breakfast soon and the chickens needed to be feed or else they would start squawking. He shuddered, Amphitrite hated to be woken by screaming chickens.

Staring longingly at his bed, Percy pulled a pair of slightly torn trousers on followed by a badly stained tunic. He hobbled down the stairs, trying to pull on his worn shoes as he went. He somehow made it down the stairs without injury. He made his way out to the chicken coop, pausing only to shoulder the large bag of feed along the way. The sun had barely started to rise, casting the estate in low colors of red and orange. Percy did not have time to enjoy the view however, as he spread feed out for the chickens.

"Rise and shine," he grumbled as they all flocked to feast. "And try to keep it down would you? Amphitrite will have my head."

Leaving the chickens to their breakfast Percy headed back inside to start the Nereids' breakfast. They were all so terrible picky, and no two of them could ever have the same thing because was not that just Percy's luck.

Rhode wanted a fruit salad with milk to, and Percy's quoting here, 'watch her girly figure'. Triton did not really care what he got as long as meat was involved. Amphitrite always proved the pickiest; her breakfast had to have exactly three pancakes, butter only on two, syrup to the side, with three scrambled eggs mixed with green peppers and onions.

It did not help that Percy's cooking skills, even after all these years, left something to be desired. Amphitrite's scrambled eggs always ended up looking like something out of a horror story but it could not be helped. Percy scrambled (hehe get it  _scrambled_ ) around the kitchen, cutting fruit while flipping pancakes and cooking meat, desperately trying to keep anything from burning. If nothing caught fire, Percy counted the morning as a success. Nothing did. He felt rather proud.

Rhode got her breakfast first. She was already awake by the time he knocked on her door.

" _Don't come in,"_ Rhode snarled ferociously. Percy rolled his eyes; like he'd ever want to. Rhode, while she never was particularly nice, was always in an even fouler mood in the morning.

"Your breakfast is outside your door," Percy called back, setting her tray down.

Next, he took Amphitrite her food. Her door was already ajar and, quietly as he could, Percy slipped in. The bed was empty, so she must have gone to the bathroom. Percy left her tray on the nightstand and beat a hasty retreat.

The sun had risen high in the sky by now. Birds ecstatically greeted its arrival with their shrill songs. Of course, none of this fazed Triton – he slept like the dead. Percy knocked once and waited. When no reply came he knocked again, harder. By the fourth knock he was getting impatient. He had a long list of chores to do, and if he hurried he might have a little spare time to slip out to the beach before bed, but that time dwindled every second he waited.

"Triton," He hollered, pounding harder. "Get up, I have things to do."

Percy heard a faint groan from the other side of the door and pounded again. "Your food is getting cold and I will  _not_ warm it up."

Another groan and Triton snapped back, "You will if I tell you too."

Percy snorted. "Make me. I have better things to do, your food is outside." With that he set the tray down and stalked away, ignoring the cussing from the other side of Triton's door. He knew that might come back to bite him the ass, but as long as there were chores to do he hoped Amphitrite would dismiss Triton's complaints.

Percy set right to work after that. Amphitrite left a list of chores above the attic stairwell and he grabbed it on his way. For the next few hours, Percy dashed around the house, doing this and that. He swept and mopped, cleaned the dishes, washed the horses, fixed the wobbly tire on the carriage. Quick break for lunch, or rather to fix lunch for the Nereids and maybe grab a sandwich for himself, and then he was back out again. Water and weed the garden, take the laundry down to the creak for a wash, dry and fold them, clean Triton's room and avoid Rhode's, run to town for groceries and whatever packages the girls needed him to pick up, and somehow made it home in time to start dinner.

While he tried not to burn himself standing over the large fire, Amphitrite and her children sat in her parlor. Amphitrite was attempting to teach Rhode how to play the piano but judging from the terrible sounds it had produced for the last month Percy did not think it was going very well.

"It's a G minor my dear," he could hear his step mother sigh.

"Yeah, it's a G minor Rhode," Triton sneered.

"Shut up," Rhode snapped and even from the kitchen Percy could heard the loud  _whack_ as Rhode's perfectly manicured hand connected with Triton's face. Percy grimaced; Rhode's slaps hurt.

"Children," Amphitrite said with a sigh, a gentle clank telling Percy she set down her tea. "Triton, stop teasing your sister, Rhode  _concentrate._ Men like woman who are well-versed in all the arts, especially in music. Again."

"Yeah, what would you poor future husband think," Triton snickered.  _Whack._

"Mother, tell her to stop hitting me!"

"Rhode, the piano. Triton sit down and act like a proper gentlemen. I despair at you ever winning a wife. Have you practiced your swordsmanship yet today?"

Triton grunted.

Amphitrite sighed. "Perseus!"

Percy winced. "Cooking!" He called back, hoping she would leave him be.

"Well, pull it out of the direct heat and come here!"

No such luck. Sighing, Percy pulled the pot so it no longer hung directly over the fire and peaked inside the parlor. Rhode sat at the piano, her eye twitching and her coldly beautiful face twisted in a scowl. Triton sat on the receiving couch, slumped gracelessly with his arms crossed. His cheek was bright red from where Rhode slapped him. Perched elegantly in one of the chair sat his step mother, her face as beautiful as her children's but it could have been cut from marble for all it lacked warmth.

"After dinner, take Triton out to the field and help him with his swordsmanship." Amphitrite commanded.

Percy twitched, trying not to whine as he said, "But, it'll be rather late and dark and I still have –"

"After dinner," Amphitrite repeated, her voice hard as stone and eyes cold as ice as they met his, "You will take Triton out to the field to work on his swordsmanship."

"Mother," Triton groaned, dramatically throwing an arm over his eyes.

"After dinner, you  _will_ work on your swordsmanship," Amphitrite repeated forcefully. "How else do you ever expect to impress a woman of high standing? My children will not marry some low class beggar, they will marry into wealth and fortune. And for that you need to  _impress."_

Triton peeked out from under his arm to meet his mother's unwavering glare. He groaned again.

Satisfied, Amphitrite turned back to Rhode. "G minor." Rhode echoed her brother's groan but turned dutifully back to torture the piano. Percy hovered in the doorway, dismayed. He would never get to sneak down to the beach tonight.

Spotting Percy lingering Amphitrite scowled and waved her hand at him, "Dismissed. Go finish dinner."

Grateful, Percy ducked out. After serving the Nereids he ate his dinner in the back. There really was not any good place out here to eat, no matter where you sat you either smelled the chickens or manure. But it was quiet and he enjoyed what little peace he could. He leaned against the chicken coop and closed his eyes, imaging if he tried hard enough he could smell the ocean and taste the salt of the sea.

His peace shattered as quickly as it came when something heavy landed on his lap. Percy grunted, eyes flying open to find Triton glaring down at him.

"Well, I have not got all day," Triton snapped. He already donned the shiny new armor Mother dearest bought him, his brightly adored sword strapped to his side.

"Like you actually do anything," Percy snapped back, scrambling to his feet and dragging the bag Triton threw at him. Ignoring Triton's wordlessly snarl, Percy bent down to undo the bag. Inside was an old rusty set of armor and a plain broadsword. Personally, Percy thought the old broadsword was a thousand times better than Triton's shiny new one; it did not have any fancy decoration to weigh it down and was made for practicality not showmanship. With a sigh, he pulled on the used armor and strapped his own sword to his hip.

"Let's get this over with," he said, leading Triton to the back of the property, out of the way of anything the older boy could break.

Triton merely huffed, his chest puffed out and head held hauntingly. Training Triton was always a painful affair; he never wanted to listen to Percy and despised any exuberant activity that did not involve women. He also liked to 'accidentally' hit Percy where the armor did not cover. Percy had more than a few scars from their training sessions.

Triton felt particularly vicious today. His swordsmanship  _was_ awful, his footwork was sloppy and he liked to swing his sword in whatever manner looked 'impressive' rather than practical. Idiot. Now Percy was pretty good at defense if he did say so himself, but if Triton was feeling vicious (like today) nothing could really save him. He had accumulated a rather impressive amount of bruises by the time Amphitrite called for Triton.

"Triton," she called, her voice loud and clear even though she stood just outside the house, "Lady Persephone is on her way. Quickly, come inside and clean up. I daresay she will bring her daughter with her."

Triton groaned. "But her daughter's  _terrible._ She's loud and opinionated."

"What, she doesn't put up with your bullshit," Percy asked, rolling his eyes. He was rewarded with a thump against his sternum. He grunted, but Triton's strikes lacked any real force so at the most it would just bruise.

"Triton," his mother snapped, "your lessons are over for the day. Come in and clean up!"

"Yes Mother," Triton grumbled. With one last glare at Percy he stalked off, his head held high in that ridiculous fashion of his. Percy made a face at his back. Childish sure, but it made him feel better. At least this 'lesson' was over for the day. Percy brightened; if Lady Persephone was coming then Amphitrite would want him to make himself scarce. She  _hated_ having him around with guests. Especially when she was trying to match one of her children up. Quickly packed up his gear Percy took off for the beach before anyone could stop him.

The beach was Percy's favorite spot. It reminded him of his parents. If he closed his eyes he could still picture them, smiling and laughing in the surf. He felt almost at peace with his feet in the water and the breeze through his hair.

"Percy!"

The loud voice startled Percy and he opened his eyes just in time to be engulfed in a bone crunching hug.

"Hi Tyson," Percy managed to squeak out. "Think…think you can let me breath?"

"Yeah," Tyson said joyfully, letting go of Percy. Percy took a grateful breath, trying to refill his deflated lungs. Standing before him was a large man, towering almost a full head above Percy with large beefy arms and a broad chest. This was Tyson, a local fisherman. Local townspeople avoided him because he was…different. He did not understand a lot of things and acted more like an overgrown child than a grown man. He was different, and people generally did not like different. Screw them, Percy often told Tyson. Different did not mean bad. Tyson was the most honest and friendliest guy Percy knew and if people could not see that then it was their loss.

Tyson rocked back and forth on his heels, grinning down at Percy.

"Percy come to play?"

Percy laughed, "Sure, big guy, I can play."

"Awesome," Tyson clapped. He ran off to the dock, Percy following leisurely behind him. They sat on the dock, Tyson happily telling Percy about his day while they brought out Tyson's deck of card and played a rather amusing mash up of go fish and poker.

"Got room for two more?"

Percy looked up from his hand to smile up at the newcomers, Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan. Annabeth was about Percy's age, tall, blond and as pretty as she was smart. Which is too say extremely; extremely smart and pretty. Luke had this grin that made you feel relaxed, like he was someone to trust, but there was a gleam in his eye that always rather ruined the picture. Percy pretended not to hear the rumors of the things Luke could (and had) done. After all, Annabeth trusted him, and Percy trusted Annabeth. He waved them down.

"Of course, come join us."

"Annabeth!" Tyson boomed happily, jumping up rather spryly for a man of his size, and wrapped Annabeth in his trademark bear hug.

"Don't break her now," Luke said with a grin, slipping down next to Percy. He winked at the dark haired boy and reshuffled the deck of card.

"Break?" Tyson repeated, confused.

"Ignore him," Annabeth said, straightening her shirt. "Deal us in."

The game restarted and Annabeth turned to Percy, "Lady Persephone stopped by I hear."

"Yeah," Percy said, suddenly suspiciously. He narrowed his eyes at his friend, who tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?"

"I just told the Lady that she had not visited her friend Amphitrite in a while," Annabeth said nonchalantly, but her eyes glinted and Percy laughed.

"You're the best," he told her. And she was; he could not ask for a better best friend. Annabeth smiled, she knew it as well.

They stayed there, playing cards (which somehow Luke kept winning, Percy was not convinced he had not stacked the deck) and telling stories, until the sun was low in the sky.

"I better get going," Annabeth said with a frown, scowling at the sun. "Dad will be worried if I'm not back before dark." She looked peeved by the thought.

"I'll escort you back my lady," Luke said with an elegant bow. Annabeth scowled, but even in the dying light Percy could see the flush spread across her face.

"I don't need an escort, I'm perfectly capable of walking myself," Annabeth huffed, hugging Percy and Tyson before turning away with an offended air.

"Aw, now I didn't mean it like that," Luke cooed, hurrying after her without so much as a goodbye.

"Leave me alone Luke."

Percy rolled his eyes. Those two. He bid Tyson goodnight and made his way back to the house, yawning all the while. He hoped the Nereids were in bed by now so he would not have to deal with them. But of course he was never that lucky. All three of them where not only awake, but gathered in the parlor when he returned.

"There you are," Amphitrite snapped, motioning for him to come closer. "Where have you been? Never mind," She said coldly. "We've just received exciting news."

Rhode rolled her eyes and Triton heaved a dramatic sigh. Percy frowned; surely Lady Persephone was not foolish enough to engage her daughter to Triton?

Amphitrite waved a letter in her hand and, with a sly smile, announced. "The King is throwing a royal ball and entreats that all young people between the age of sixteen and twenty five attend."

"A ball?" Rhode repeated, her attention captured, sitting forward.

"A ball," Amphitrite repeated. "Filled with dukes and duchess, and -" she paused dramatically, her eyes fixed on Triton and lips curled into what once might have been considered a smile – "the unmarried Princess."

This caught Triton's attention. He sat up and gaped at his mother.

"Unmarried?" He repeated.

"That's why they think he's throwing the ball," Amphitrite all but crooned. "To find her a suitor. Only, they do not want to be too obvious about it so the King invited young women as well. Just think of it!" Amphitrite stood up, her eyes dancing. "My darling Rhode captivating all the rich men with her beauty and grace. My dear Triton, dancing with the Princess!" Rhode cooed, her hand flying up to cover her smile. Triton continued to gape, but his eyes started to gleam.

Personally, Percy thought they were taking this much too seriously. There were hundreds of young men and women in the kingdom. Why would the Princess want to dance with Triton when she could dance with literally anybody else? Sure maybe Rhode had a chance to meet a well-to-do husband, but really with all the people there what were the odds? More importantly however, he failed to see why this should matter to  _him._

"I need a dress," Rhode cried, "And new shoes, and all my jewelry is dull and lifeless! Oh Mother, that simply won't do! And ribbons, I need more ribbons and pearls and -"

"Of course," Amphitrite agreed, "and dancing lessons, because Triton can't dance to save his life."

"But Mother!"

"The Princess, Triton, this is the Princess!"

"What color should I go with? Red matches my hair best, but  _blue_ brings out my eyes."

"We'll ask the seamstress my dear –"

" _I_ need a new suit, something dark and mysterious -"

Percy tried to quietly back out as the chaos erupted, Rhode twirling about the room and Triton tugging his mother's arm.

"Perseus!" Amphitrite snapped before he could escape.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Aren't you paying attention?" Amphitrite asked coldly. "I'll make a list of things you need to pick up tomorrow. And you'll have to take Rhode shopping, goodness knows she can't go without an escort, and find me a good dance instructor for Triton."

And  _that's_ how it mattered to him, Percy realized bitterly. He sighed. "Of course."

Amphitrite's eye twitched, her mouth reducing to a hard line at his tone, but Rhode impatiently caught her attention and he was free to go. He booked it out of the room and up into the attic. Percy collapsed on his bed, barely managing to kick off his shoes and pull on his pajamas (which really was just an old shirt of Triton's he snagged before it was thrown out). He curled up on his bed, trying to drown out the sound of the Nereids' excitement.

Their town had thrown its fair share of balls and dances. Percy had never been able to attend a single one. He had listened to Luke and Annabeth talk about them. Of course, Annabeth tried not to, but Percy could not resent her happiness and often asked her to tell him about them. Luke had no restraints; he always told Percy about who he danced with and what so-and-so wore, and _boy Percy you should have seen Annabeth's dress._

This was different. The King invited him. Well, the King invited  _every_ young person in the kingdom but still. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. A chance to meet people from all over the country side, taste food the likes he could never replicate, see beauty that existed nowhere else. To be able to  _see_ the King and Queen and Princess. Percy closed his eye, refusing to acknowledge the burn behind his eyes.


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the ball drew closer and closer until he found himself standing miserably in the attic the morning before. It would take nothing short of a miracle to get him to the royal ball.

The next few days were hell. Percy ran all over town, picking up ribbon and flowers and whatever else the Nereids needed. He found a dancing instructor for Triton, and enjoyed a good laugh at his step-brother's expense until he was forced to dance with Rhode. His feet still hurt. He chaperoned Rhode around town in what had to be the longest and most painful day of his life as she tried to pick out the perfect dress. That was a traumatizing experience he never hoped to repeat.

The day of the ball drew closer and closer until he found himself standing miserably in the attic the morning before. Amphitrite roused her children early to head into town, showing off their new attire as Amphitrite checked their carriage ride one last time.

He contemplated going back to bed; he had all day to do his chores and he felt he  _deserved_ a lie in, when he heard someone pounding on the door. Groaning, Percy threw some clothes on and reluctantly went to answer the door.

"Yes?" he asked, unable to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Gonna let me in Seaweed Brain?"

"Annabeth?" Percy repeated in surprise, opening the door all the way to reveal his best friend standing in the door, with her arms crossed. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball?" And _no_ there was no bitterness in his voice when he said that.

"Please," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes, "Do I look like Rhode to you? I don't need five hours to get dressed. Move aside."

Percy did as he was told and Annabeth strode into the house.

"Um…okay? But I still don't get what you're doing here?"

Annabeth gave him a look like 'I can't believe how stupid you are'. He got that a lot.

"The King invited  _all_ citizens between the age of sixteen and twenty five. How old are you?"

"Seventeen but -"

"Triton  _has_ to have a suit that'll fit you," Annabeth said firmly.

"Triton's huge," Percy protested as he dutifully followed his best friend through the house. She raised an eyebrow at him and Percy showed her the way to Triton's room.

"He's tall," Annabeth agreed, "But he might have old suits laying around. And if all else fails we can hem them."

"I can't sew," Percy protested.

"I believe that," Annabeth grumbled, boldly stepping inside the warzone that was Triton's room. "But my dad's wife is wonderful at it."

"Isn't that -?"

"Percy, shut up and help me look."

So Percy closed his mouth and helped her looked. They found several suits tucked away in Triton's room. Some of them were stained or torn and Annabeth threw those aside. Percy could not believe how many dress outfits Triton had - why did he  _need_ so many? It was not like they got invited to many fancy events.

In the back of Triton's closet, Annabeth struck gold. The suit was in prime condition, preserved nicely in the far corner of the closest, and a dark blue that Annabeth said 'really brought out his eyes'. It did not fit him perfectly, the bottoms brushed against the floor and it was tight across his chest and arms (Annabeth said that was because Triton was a skinny little weakling with no muscle).

Annabeth smoothed out the creases, assessing him with a critical eye. He tried not to fidget.

"Your hair's impossible," she decided, "but it'll do. It's so bad it almost looks like you styled it purposefully."

"Hey," he protested, but she ignored him, spinning him around to face the full length mirror in Rhode's room.

He blinked in surprised. He looked…good. Which was weird but also kind of cool? Annabeth was right, the blue  _did_ make his eyes pop. The top was tight but it showed off his muscles without looking ridiculous. He turned to Annabeth with a grin and she grinned back.

"Thanks," he said, meaning it from the bottom of his heart and unable to find any words to thank her properly. But, since this was Annabeth, she knew. She punched him in the shoulder before laughing and pulling him into the hug.

"If anyone deserves to dance with the Princess, it's you," she declared into his shoulder.

Percy snorted, "As if, can you imagine? I'd probably insult her and step on her feet." Annabeth's shoulders shook with laughter as she pulled back.

"Well, her loss. I have to go get dressed now. There's room for you in our carriage okay?" Annabeth told him.

"Okay," Percy echoed, feeling happier and lighter than he had in years. He watched Annabeth leave, waving at her when she looked back. The next few hours felt like the shortest and yet longest moment of his life. He did not dare clean for fear of getting his outfit dirty so he paced around the house, tidying things up and bouncing on his heels as he kept glancing out the window.

When he figured enough time had passed he wrenched open the door and almost ran right into Amphitrite. His step mother stumbled backward to avoid colliding with him and they blinked at each other for a terribly long moment before Rhode cried out, " _What_ are you  _wearing?"_

"Clothes," Percy replied automatically.

"Where did you get that?" Amphitrite asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing.

"Is that?" Triton asked, frowning and peering closely at Percy. "Is that mine?"

"Yes," Percy said frankly, shrugging. It would do him no good to deny it. Besides, it would stop Amphitrite from accusing him of stealing money or anything.

"You can't wear that," Triton objected.

"Why not?" Percy huffed, crossing his arms. "It doesn't fit you anymore."

"It's not yours," Rhode snapped, turning her nose up at him. "You can't just wear other people's clothes."

"Why not?" Percy repeated through gritted teeth. "You would just throw it out otherwise."

"You should have asked," Amphitrite said furiously. "Haven't I taught you better than to take things that don't belong to you?"

" _You_ never taught me anything, other than how useless I am," Percy snapped, but he regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Amphitrite's face darkened and she slapped him, her hand whipping across his face so hard it knocked his head to the side, her rings cutting into his face.

"Ungrateful brat."

Rhode snickered and Triton outright laughed. Percy curled his hands into fists, rage boiling in his chest.

"Go upstairs and take that off."

"No."

Amphitrite raised an eyebrow. Triton and Rhode gaped at him. Throughout the years, Percy had done many things. He broke things he knew the Nereids treasured, sassed back, passively resisted their treatment of him, but he rarely outright defied his step mother.

"Excuse me?" Amphitrite said, her voice colder then ice. But Percy was not backing down, not this time. He raised his head high and looked his step mother directly in the eye.

"No."

He was expecting the slap this time and he caught her hand before it connected with his face. Her eyes widened and Rhode gasped.

"No," Amphitrite repeated softly, tearing her hand from his grip. "You do not deserve to wear that suit." Quick as a flash, she reached out and  _tugged_ on his sleeve. Percy heard the material give way and tear. Startled, he took a step back, but Amphitrite had not released him and the entire arm tore.

"Oh dear," she snarled. "Children, see how easily the material tears? Terribly cheap thing."

Percy took another step backward, but both Rhode and Triton were on him in an instant, furious at his treatment of their mother.

"Terribly cheap," Rhode snarled as her nails tore at his pant leg.

"Horribly fragile," Triton sneered, ripping the other sleeve as Percy tried vainly to bat them away. But the siblings were merciless and no matter how hard Percy pushed against them they pressed in. By the time they finally backed away, the beautiful blue suit Annabeth so carefully picked out, was barely anything more then a bunch of rags. Percy stared down in horror.

"Oh dear, can't go to the ball looking like that now can we?" Amphitrite asked, her lovely face twisted in a sneer of pure malice. Percy could not make a sound, wordlessly opening and closing his mouth. Amphitrite turned on her heel, smiling at her children. "Come now darlings, our carriage awaits."

Without a backward glance at the devastation they wrought, the Nereids boarded their carriage. Percy helplessly watched it disappear down the road, trembling in shock and rage and he screamed. He screamed and raged and kicked the wall until his foot was numb and the wall caved under his fury. He looked around the house, at the pieces of cloth scatter across the floor and suddenly he had to get out. He could not stay here.

He headed for the beach. He almost made it when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Annabeth, leaning out of her carriage, her hair elegantly pinned atop her head. She looked at his attire in horror, her eyes finding the mark on his cheek and freezing in a mix of disgust and rage. She started to get out of the carriage but Percy shook his head. It was no use. There was no saving his outfit, no way to cover Amphitrite's cruelty…no way he could go to the ball. He gave her a brave smile, swallowing his rage and despair, shaking his head. She paid him no mind, opening the door to the carriage only to have Luke grab her from behind. She shot him a furious look but Luke only looked at Percy. Percy would not let Amphitrite ruin their evening as well. Percy nodded at him and Luke gently pulled Annabeth back into the carriage, whispering in her ear. She did not look happy, but she let the carriage continue on.

Percy could not find Tyson at the beach. He probably was at home. Percy sank into the sand, his anger fleeing him and leaving him exhausted. Stupid. Like he could ever actually attend a ball, much less a ball at the  _palace._ Stupid. He stared out at the ocean, feeling miserable and terribly alone.

"Um, Percy? Percy Jackson?"

Percy frowned, whipping his head around. Behind him stood…well he was not exactly sure  _what._ At first, it looked like a man. He had scraggly brown hair and a wisp of a beard. He was rather skinny and gangly, wearing a bright red shirt with a knapsack slung across. But from the waist down…he did not have legs, at least not two  _human_ legs. Rather he had two furry legs complete with hooves. On closer inspection Percy could even see tiny horns peeking out of his curly hair.

The creature blinked at him and Percy found himself stammering, "Um…yeah?"

The creature grinned, looking relieved. "Oh thank Hecate. I'm Grover, um, Grover Underwood." He nervously thrust out his hand and Percy shook it, wondering just how hard Amphitrite hit him.

"Er, nice to meet you?" Percy said, uncertain. Grover beamed.

"Nice to meet you too!"

"I hate to be rude," Percy said slowly, "but ah, what, I mean -" he trailed off, looking at Grover's legs.

"Bla – ah – ah," Grover bleated much to Percy's surprise. " _Satyr,_ for gods' sake, satyr. Doesn't anybody teach that anymore?"

"No," Percy said, clueless. He had no idea what a satyr was.

Grover grumbled, glaring at the sky. "Never mind," the satyr sighed. "The important thing is I'm your god-satyr."

"My what?"

"Bla – ah – ah," Grover bleated again. " _God-satyr._ Some people get fairy godmothers, some get trolls,  _you_ get me. Your god-satyr."

"Right," Percy said, even though none of that made any sense.

"Hecate help me," Grover muttered. "Look, this is my first real break in a while okay? Hecate does not like satyrs very much and she's not very keen on me doing this job. She's afraid I'll mess up or something." Percy supposed Grover meant to sound defensive, but it actually came off more nervous. After all, the satyr kept twisting the string of his knapsack.

"Do you still want to go to the ball?" Grover asked. Percy blinked at him, not understanding.

"Bla – ah – ah," Grover despaired, "Do you want to go to the ball, the Royal Ball, or not?"

"Yes," Percy said automatically. "But ah," he looked down at himself. "I can't."

"That's what I'm here for," Grover said, sounding more confident.

"What?" Percy said as the satyr rummaged around in his knapsack pulling out what looked like a reed-pipe.

"I'm here to grant your wish," Grover said, bringing the reed-pipe to his lips and blowing. Percy winced at the terrible sound it made and Grover flushed. "Sorry, sorry, just a test."

"Now," the satyr said, straightening and looking Percy up and down. He brought the pipe back up and began to play. Percy half expected the terrible squawking again, but Grover surprised him. An upbeat, if not a little strange, melody sounded instead. Almost instantly Percy felt a strange wind. He stepped back in surprise, raising his arms in alarm as the tattered remains of his suit began to writhe, lengthening and seamlessly coming together. Percy's mouth fell open in surprise. His bare feet suddenly were encased, his pants coming to a respectable length above his ankles, and something settled across his face. Grover stopped playing, looking at Percy in satisfaction.

"There, not bad!" He exclaimed, looking proud. Percy blinked in confusion, his eyelashes brushing against whatever obstructed his face.

"Here," Grover said, teasing out another tune from his pipe and the sand below his feet surged up and solidified into a full length mirror. Percy did not know what surprised him more, the mirror or the image that stared back at him.

His suit was back, only it was not the suit Annabeth found in Triton's closet it was  _better._ It was a shade darker then the last, and it flowed over his body like water. A silver belt snaked around his waist, bright and polished as a pearl. The thing across his face was a mask. It covered half his face, curling across his cheeks and ears in a flawless imitation of the sea, swirling blues and greens that almost blended with his eyes and yet somehow also brought them out. His shoes were black as night and the dying sunlight gleamed off them as he gingerly titled them.

"Glass," Grover supplied helpfully. Percy gaped at him.

"Not like, window glass," Grover was quick to assure him, "they won't break if someone steps on them or if you hit the ground too hard. They're sea glass."

Percy continued to gap at him, lost for words. Grover look at the sky anxiously. "We got to get you to that ball quick or you'll be late." He grabbed Percy's arm and tugged. Percy felt as if his entire body was being squeezed and he closed his eyes against the uncomfortable feeling. When he opened his eyes they were no longer at the beach, but rather standing outside the palace. Percy stumbled backwards, gasping.

"Sorry, I know it's a little disorientating," Grover fretting, fixing Percy's collar. "Now," the satyr said, all business like. "My magic isn't all that good yet, don't look so startled! Bla – ah – ah. I'm new remember? It'll last a while, but only until midnight. After midnight, poof, it'll all disappear, got it?"

"Got it," Percy repeated weakly, looking down at himself.

"Good," Grover said, nodding. "Well ah, have fun, stay away from the crab cakes – just  _trust me_ on that okay? – and ah -"

"Thank you," Percy interrupted, looking over at the satyr, whose stammering halted.

"Um well it's my job you know," Grover grumbled, the tips of his ears darkening.

"No, really, thank you." Percy stressed from the bottom of his heart. No one had ever done something so kind for him before, god-satyr or not.

Grover flushed, waving his hand and bleating before finally pushing Percy towards the crowded entrance. "Go have fun, Percy, you deserve it."

Percy craned his head to get a proper look at the palace. It was enormous. He had never seen such a large structure in his life. Banners and lights adorned the walls and a fire roared in the giant entrance. It was beautiful, it was overwhelming. He turned around to share this with Grover…but the satyr was not there.

"Grover?" Percy called, but he was gone.

Thanks to the crowd, he did not actually get inside until about forty minutes later, but it did not bother him. He marveled at the extravagance around him, the beautiful art and decorations, the outlandish outfits the people around him wore, the sheer unbelievable  _number_ of citizens that flooded the palace grounds.

Once inside Percy had to pause at the sight of the banquet tables. They lined the enormous ballroom, there had to be at least fifty of them, all piled high with every type of food imaginable. It blew Percy away. There was enough food here to feed his village for an entire  _month_ if not longer.

Percy walked around the ballroom, unable to do anything more than just take in the view. The ballroom was packed, and six overflows were open and also filled with people. At the head of the ballroom stood who Percy could only assume were the King and Queen (the crowns rather gave it away). People stood in line to bow at their highnesses and Percy watched in wonder. The King and Queen, in the same room as him. It was all so surreal, he wondered if he was dreaming.

As he watched, he spotted his step family in the line waiting to see the royal couple. Amphitrite stood with her arm linked through her daughter's, both their heads held high. Triton stood behind them, preening like a peacock. Rhode smiled at men as they brushed passed her, constantly scanning the room. Her eyes swiveled over to him, but her face gave no indication of recognition. Instead, to his utter horror, she gave him an appreciative once over and a flirtatious smile. He quickly buried himself in the sea of people.

He scanned the room once more and found Annabeth and Luke. Luke was trying to coax Annabeth to dance. She stood stiff and proud; Percy hoped she was not worried about him. He tried to make his way over to them, but someone cut in front of him and he lost sight of the pair.

He wandered around the room; sometimes people would stop to chat with him and a few wanted to dance. Percy could never remember getting so much attention in his life. He broke away from the crowd to actually try the food somewhere along the way. Heeding Grover's words he avoided the things called crab cakes but tried a little bit of several dishes he had never heard of. He was just picking at something purple and gooey when he accidentally backed into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry," Percy cried, reaching out to steady the girl's glass. The girl frowned at him and he got a proper look at her.

She was beautiful, but in a completely different way than Annabeth or Rhode. Her skin was a gorgeous copper-color, and her dark eyes inspected him. Her nose was naturally slightly upturned, but Percy thought it was rather cute. A silver circlet was braided in her long dark hair, matching her floor length silver dress. She looked like he always imagined the higher class would: ethereal, unobtainable.

"Are you finished gawking?" She asked coldly and Percy quickly shook himself.

"Sorry," He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, "this is all new to me. Never been to a ball before. I didn't spill your drink did I?"

She frowned at him, swirling the liquid in her glass. "No, you did not."

"Oh good," Percy said, relieved. "I definitely could not have afforded to clean your dress."

She blinked at him in surprise, her lips twitching slightly.

"I'm Percy," he introduced, holding a hand out. She stared at it, and he had a moment of panic – did the higher class not shake hands or was there something on his hand? – before she reached out and shook it.

"Zoë," she replied.

"Zoë," Percy repeated slowly. She watched him expectantly and he realized she was waiting for a reply.

"Very pretty," He said, smiling.

She drew herself up, staring at him. He wondered if he had something on his face and that was why she kept looking at him so strangely.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked, motioning elegantly towards the center of the room.

"Heavens no," Percy snorted, only to freeze. "I mean, not that I don't want to dance with  _you_ , because you're super nice and all, it's just  _I_ don't dance. Or at least, I mean, I don't dance very well and I'd probably end up stepping on your toes or something unpleasant." Realizing he was babbling, and probably making things worse, Percy forced himself to close his mouth. He hoped his face was not as red as it felt.

Zoë gave a short laugh, still staring at him in a mixture of disbelief and wonder, "I understand." She took a drink of the amber liquid in her glass before asking, "You've never been to a ball before?"

"No," Percy said honestly. "We don't have many balls in my village, and well," he shrugged, "I'm usually too busy to attend when they do happen."

"You dress nicely for someone who does not attend balls." Zoë said slowly, her dark eyes traveling down his body. He tried not to blush at her clearly appreciative expression.

"Um, well my best friend picked it out." It was close enough. Annabeth  _had_ picked out his first outfit. Grover just…improved upon it.

"Did they? They must have…good taste."

"Yeah," Percy agreed easily, shrugging, "I mean, I've learned not to argue with her. She's usually right."

"Is she?" Zoë asked, bringing her glass up to her mouth. Percy was almost certain she was hiding a smile behind it. "About fashion?"

"About everything."

Zoë laughed for real this time, a deep sweet sound that made Percy smile in response. "You must have a lot of respect for her."

"I do," Percy assured her.

"Did you enjoy the food?" Zoë asked, motioning with her glass towards the food.

"Yeah," Percy said, "There's some ah, interesting stuff. And a lot of it, I think you could feed my entire village for months with this." He winced. "Sorry."

"No, no don't be sorry," Zoë said, frowning. "It is excessive and unnecessary. This food could go to a much better cause then some ball the King threw in hopes his unmarried daughter would find a suitor." She smiled bitterly at him.

"Probably, yeah." Percy said, shifting from foot to foot. "But I'm sure he means well. He must really love his daughter, I mean he probably only wants her to be happy."

Zoë looked at the food, frowning, before her eyes slowly panned out to find the King at the end of the hall. "I suppose… Do your parents ever do crazy things like that?"

"My parents are dead." Percy said. Zoë froze, her eyes snapping to Percy in surprise.

"I'm sorry, I did not -"

Percy waved her apology away. "You didn't know, it's fine."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"No," Percy said, but then he thought of Rhode and Triton. "Step-siblings, but we don't really get along."

"That must be terribly lonely," Zoë said, tilting her head, "that is something we have in common.

"You, lonely?" Percy repeated, blinking at her in surprise. Then he thought about it. With her high standing Zoë would be constantly surrounded by people, but none of them would ever truly _know_ her. They were just vying for her attention in a desperate attempt to get their dirty hands on her money and power. He found himself nodding. "Oh, they see you, but they don't really see you do they?" Percy asked sadly, "they just see power and money."

She looked surprised again. "Yes. Not many people understand that." She tilted her head to the side. "I've never met a man who has understood that."

"Yeah well," Percy said, his fingers drumming against his hip, "we're kind of stupid you know."

Zoë smiled earnestly at that. "I'm beginning to rethink that."

"Don't get your hopes up," Percy warned, "I can be quite the dunderhead."

Zoë's deep laughter rang out, beautiful and clear. Twisting gracefully, she deposited her half empty glass on the tray of a passing servant and elegantly extended her hand towards him. "Dance with me," she commanded.

Her sudden movement caught him off guard, the appearance of the servant a sharp reminder that he was in over his head, but he took her hand before any of it even processed.

"At your own risk," he warned, "you can't have me locked up if I step on your toes because I did warn you."

"I will not," Zoë promised, pulling him towards the center of the room. She wrapped a slender but strong arm around his waist and the other about his shoulder. When he fumbled with his own hands, she laughed again and positioned them for him.

"See, not that difficult," Zoë soothed as she guided them through the dance.

"I suppose," Percy said, carefully watching their feet so he did not trample over hers.

"Up here," Zoë chided, and her shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"What?" Percy asked, looking up at her amused face.

"It's just…when I usually say that men are looking at my chest not my feet."

Percy flushed, at the implication and his own ridiculousness. "I can't imagine you often endanger your feet in such a way."

"Most men actually do step on my feet," she confided with a put-upon air. "They think they can lead when truthfully they cannot dance at all and my poor feet always end up suffering for it." Her dark eyes scanned Percy's face. "It takes quite a man to admit he knows not how to do something."

"I don't know why," Percy said, his brow furrowed, "there's no shame in never having learned something, only in not trying to learn."

"Precisely," Zoë breathed, staring at him in wonder. Percy's face burned and he missed a step. They continued to dance, bantering lightly back and forth with an ease Percy never had with anyone before, not even Annabeth. He got better at the whole dancing thing and no longer considered himself a danger to the gentlelady's feet. Several times he was afraid a gentlemen would cut in, but Zoë's dangerous glare had them beating a hasty retreat. If her glare did not work, a servant would magically appear and whisk the potential partner away. Percy could not say he minded.

"Let us take a rest," Zoë said when the violins stopped on the last song. "My feet are in need of a rest."

"Yeah," Percy easily agreed, letting Zoë weave through the crowd and usher him through a hidden door near the back of the room.

"A secret door?" Percy asked, amused as Zoë sank into a plush chair in the secret room.

"A secret parlor, designed specifically for this purpose."

"To escape parties?" Percy laughed, sitting across from her.

"Quite." Zoë pulled a cushioned stool in front of her chair and gingerly placed her feet on it, relaxing and letting out a sigh as she did.

"Feet hurt?" Percy asked sympathetically. His always ached at the end of the day. And while dancing and socializing were vastly different then what he did, the pain from being on your feet all day had to be the same right? He had the sudden urge to offer to massage them but snapped his mouth shut with a blush; that would be highly inappropriate and he should cease that train of thought before it became dangerous.

"Incredibly," Zoë confirmed. "Tell me about your home."

"My home?" Percy repeated, thinking first of the cold house where his room was an attic and his entire existence trivialized. No, that was not home. Home was the ocean, home was Tyson and Annabeth and Luke, smiling and laughing as they played cards on the surf. Home was the seamstress who always gave him a discount so he could have a little extra change to fix his own clothes. Home was the excited faces of the orphans whenever he stopped by, the overwrought baker who somehow always had stale bread for him to munch on. Home was a little village by the sea, held together by tragedy and kindness and the salt of the sea.

This is what Percy told her when he opened his mouth. He indulged this ethereal gentlelady with stories of the little town beside the sea. And in turn, Zoë told him of her life. How her duties sometimes overwhelmed her, but she dared not let it show for fear someone would exploit her weakness. How her father was overbearing, even though she knew he meant well. How her mother always made room to have tea with her daughters every Sunday evening, regardless of the affairs around them.

It was so open, so liberating, and Percy could not help but stare at the impossible woman across from him, almost certain she was a dream.

"We better return," Zoë said softly. "Before someone notices we are missing."

"We have been gone a long time," Percy reluctantly added. Zoë's lips upturned at his tone.

"Come, dance with me again. Then," she hesitated, suddenly unsure for the first time that night, "I want to introduce you to someone."

"Alright," Percy easily agreed, hoping to put her at ease. Zoë smiled, a soft warm smile that felt so wildly private and intimate that it made Percy's heart race as he felt an answering smile spread across his own lips. She laced her arm through his and they headed out the door.

The ballroom had thinned out. While people still packed the room, they were no longer standing on each other's toes. Zoë wrapped her arms around him once more. Percy felt his heart swell. As they danced across the floor, Percy felt as if it were only the two of them in the entire room. Cliché, sure, but Percy was too blissfully content to care. He felt how he felt, cliché or not.

At some point Zoë's eyes had closed because now she opened them again, staring up at Percy with those dark eyes. They flickered down to his mouth and she leaned closer, until he could feel her eyelashes against his cheek and her breath against his lips. Then she pressed her mouth against his and they were kissing. He pulled her closer and tilted his head to kiss her better, his chest tight with surprise and bliss and disbelief and joy and – love?

The kiss was soft and sweet, but when Zoë pulled back she was smiling and looking at him – him Perseus Jackson – like he held all the answers in the world. Distantly Percy heard the gong of a clock.

"Almost midnight," Zoë mused, "come, I want you to meet my -"

"Midnight?" Percy blurted out, his brain stuttering to a halt as Grover's words came back to him. The spell would end at midnight. What did that mean? Were his clothes going to suddenly disappear, leaving him naked in front of half the kingdom? Would he suddenly appear back at the beach? He pulled away from Zoë in alarm.

"Yes, midnight, what is wrong?" Zoë asked, confused.

"No, you don't understand I have to go," Percy panicked. He made a bee-line for the door, Zoë hot on his heels.

"What do you mean, wait!" She called after him.

"I'm so sorry," Percy called back, stumbling down the stairs. Already he felt that odd wind that first appeared on the beach and his alarm spiked. "It was worth it just to meet you though! I know I will never find someone like you again." He tripped on the last stair, dismayed to hear Zoë's distressed call. He lost a shoe but before he could even think about leaving it, or turning around to look at Zoë one last time, he suddenly found himself back at the beach. His beautiful suit was gone, the tattered remains of Triton's draped around him instead. Grover was nowhere in sight.

Percy did not remember walking back to the house. Only suddenly his hand was on the doorknob and he was stepping inside.

Amphitrite stood by the stairwell, her extravagant dress replaced with a simple nightgown and candle stick in her hand. She said nothing as Percy stepped inside, her eyes traveling over his rumbled attire.

She smiled cruelly, "And how was your night?"

Percy blinked at her. It was the best and worst night of his life. He went to his first ball, saw incredible and amazing wealth the likes he never would again, fell in love, and lost everything in the end. And it all happened so quickly. Whatever she saw on his face, his step mother approved.

"Wonderful," she said coldly, ascending the stairwell. "Sleep well, I expect breakfast first thing in the morning." She continued up the stairs and out of sight, taking the only light with her and leaving her step son in total darkness.

Percy stared blankly into the darkness, numb. It all happened so fast. Had he really been in Zoë's arms just a few short moments before? Barely aware of his own body, Percy made his way to the attic. Detached, he looked around his living space, at the dust and the mice and the mold. None of it felt real. Sinking onto his bed he realized he only wore one shoe.

Reaching down he pulled the lone article off and the moonlight reflected off its smooth surface. A glass shoe. Percy felt hysteria bubble up in his chest and he collapsed on his bed, holding the shoe tight. He twitched and soundlessly shook, grief overtaking him so violently he could not even cry. All he could manage was a sole tear that lethargically ran down his face and onto the shoe. He laid there, trembling and tormented until his body could not take it any longer and exhaustion pulled him under.


	3. The Glass Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Zoë. Princess. Percy stared at Rhode in horror, Annabeth's reaction and little details from the night before suddenly making more sense. Zoë's surprise when he did not recognize her name. Her anger at the King's attitude. Her knowledge of the secret passage. Gods, he was so stupid.
> 
> Oh gods, he kissed the princess.

Morning came far too quickly. Percy laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was half tempted to simply roll over and go back to sleep, but Amphitrite would storm up here and scream at him. He was not in the mood to be screamed at. He wanted to wallow silently in self-pity. Maybe if he got his chores done fast enough he could slip down the ocean and bury his head in the sand.

He went through his morning routine almost in a daze; feeding the chicken and making breakfast. Oddly enough Rhode was awake when he knocked on her door. She flung it open and smirked at him, ripping her tray from his hands.

"You'll need to carefully watch the door today," she sneered, " _I'm_ expecting  _callers."_

Percy shrugged, unconcerned. If someone was stupid enough to come calling on Rhode he certainly would not stop them. Triton could not be roused, but it seemed more then laziness plagued him today. Bad night, Percy surmised, perhaps Triton finally realized no respectable woman would ever fall for him.

Rhode's face light up when a knock on the door sounded.

"Get it," she hissed at him, shoving him towards the door while she desperately messed with her hair.

Percy sighed; but hey if it was a gentleman caller then at least the Nereids would be too distracted to deal with him. He answered the door and was surprised to find Annabeth and her step mother instead.

"Perseus invite our guests in," Amphitrite called, her voice strained as she tried to sound as presentable as possible.

"Come on in," He told the Chases, holding a hand out to help Mrs. Chase over the threshold.

"Oh, Mrs. Chase," Amphitrite said, her smile turning frosty as she realized who her guests were. "To what do we owe this…pleasure?"

"Hello Madam Nereid," Mrs. Chase said, her own smile falsely polite. "I heard your darling children also attended the royal ball last night. That is so wonderful; I heard your Rhode put even the stars to shame last night. Many gentlemen thought so too I am told? Do tell."

Percy never understood why Annabeth and her step mother did not get along; the woman was a saint. Amphitrite's eyes light up and she happily led Mrs. Chase to the parlor, already bragging about Rhode and her prowess. Annabeth grabbed Percy and dragged him outside, out of earshot.

"What happened?" She demanded, reaching up to gentle prod at the bruise across his cheek.

"You wouldn't believe me," Percy said honestly, "I barely believe it myself. In fact, I'm not a hundred percent sure I was not dreaming."

Annabeth frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Here sit down," Percy said. They made themselves are comfortable as possible on the hard ground and Percy told her everything. He told of her the fight with the Nereids, running down to the beach, meeting Grover and attending the ball.

"You're telling me that…a satyr gave you a magical outfit and a free ride to the royal ball." Annabeth said slowly.

"Yep," Percy said, fully aware of how crazy it sounded.

"How hard did Amphitrite hit you?"

"You don't believe me," Percy huffed, offended. Sure, it all sounded crazy, but Percy was no liar. Besides, he could not even make something like that up. Hell, he did not even know what a satyr _was_ until last night.

"You have to admit, it sounds insane," Annabeth said dubiously.

"I know, but it was  _real,"_ Percy insisted, despite the growing fear in his gut. Last night was real, his imagination was not that good. He could not create satyrs or the splendor of the castle…or Zoë.

"I saw you and Luke," he said, trying to convince her. "You were wearing a cream dress, you looked real pretty by the way, and Luke's suit matched you perfectly."

"Thank you, but you could have seen that when the carriage stopped," Annabeth sighed.

Percy groaned, "I could barely see you. Okay, how about the banner over the castle entrance was purple? And the King and Queen stood at the end of the ballroom greeting guests? Or that they had to open six extra rooms to accommodate guests?"

Annabeth's brow furrowed. "The Nereids could have told you that."

"But they wouldn't have and you know it," Percy snapped.

Annabeth leaned back, examining him with her cool grey eyes.

"I danced with a girl named Zoë," Percy admitted, smiling slightly. "She was…Annabeth she was perfect." He sighed but Annabeth was staring at him in disbelief again.

"Zoë?" She repeated, shaking her head. "Honestly Percy, you had me going there for a moment but that's too far."

"What?" Percy repeated, confused.

"Come find me when you want to talk about what  _really_ happened." Annabeth said stiffly, standing up and brushing dirt off herself.

"Annabeth," Percy protested, chasing her into the house.

"Father told us not to dally," Annabeth told her step mother. Mrs. Chase looked up in surprise. She glanced at Percy, her eyes lingering on his bruise, before forcing a smile.

"Of course. Tell Rhode I am very happy for her," Mrs. Chase told Amphitrite politely. She pressed a kiss to Percy's good cheek. "You are welcomed to visit us any time Percy dear."

"Thank you," Percy stammered, trying to catch Annabeth's eye, but she ignored him. He watched, upset, as they pair disappeared down the drive and out of sight.

"Well," Amphitrite said with a frown. She glanced down at him coldly, "Don't you have chores to do?"

Percy sighed; he did. He went about his day, but in the back of his mind he saw Zoë, with her deep clear laughter and quiet sad smile. She probably hated him, he thought miserably. He did just run off on her. It was marginally better then disappearing before her eyes but still. Often times he found himself running up the attic to hold the glass shoe, something solid and real that proved last night was not just a dream. That he had not imagined the whole thing.

He wondered if he would ever see her again. Unlikely, an all inclusive royal ball only came around once in a life time, and he did not even know where she lived. Was she a duchess? The daughter of a wealthy merchant? He had not thought to ask; he only knew she belonged to the upper class and her mother had tea with her every Sunday. Not much to go on.

Rhode went into town around lunch and as Percy prepared dinner she returned, dramatically bursting through the door, her face flushed and calling for her mother.

"Whatever is it child? Sit down. Perseus, get her some water!"

Percy brought her a glass of water, but Rhode paid him no mind.

"You'll never believed what I heard in town Mother!"

"What?" Amphitrite asked calmly.

"They say she  _fell in love_."

"What?" Amphitrite repeated impatiently, "Who?"

" _Princess Zoë,"_ Rhode exclaimed and Percy froze.

 _Princess_ Zoë.  _Princess._ Percy stared at Rhode in horror, Annabeth's reaction and little details from the night before suddenly making more sense. Zoë's surprise when he did not recognize her name. Her anger at the King's attitude. Her knowledge of the secret passage. Gods, he was so  _stupid._

"They say she danced with the same partner all night and would not let anyone else near her. I even heard that she  _kissed_ him." Rhode continued, oblivious to Percy's revelation. Oh gods, he kissed the princess.

"Terrible," Amphitrite said, but Percy knew she was not referring to the premarital kiss. Amphitrite simply was upset because Triton had not caught the Princess' eye.  _But Percy did._

"But something happened," Rhode pressed, her eyes sparkling with glee, "and she lost him. She sent guards and servants out to find him. They even think the princess herself is  _outside_ searching for him."

Zoë was looking for him?

"They say he's terribly handsome. About the princess' height, but she's quite tall you know. But they say he's tan and strong, with black hair and swirling green or blue eyes. I can't remember what they said his name was. It started with a 'P' I think. Perry? Pierce?"

"Percy," Percy whispered.

Rhode froze, her excitement cutting off sharply as her eyes widen.

"Impossible," Amphitrite said, her eyes wide with horror as she met her step son's eyes. "Your suit was nothing more than rags, you had no carriage."

"She's the Princess," Percy said numbly, his mind reeling too fast to pay his step family any mind. Rhode had sank into chair, gaping disbelieving at him. Amphitrite shook, pale as snow, stepping closer to Percy. Triton just looked confused.

"Wait, what does this have to do with Percy?"

"She's looking for me," Percy heard himself distantly say, and suddenly everything felt so much lighter. Zoë did not hate him, she  _missed_ him. She  _wanted_ him. Zoë, who did not think Percy was useless, who looked at him as if he were something special.

"No she's not," Amphitrite snarled. "Not you."

"Yes, me." Percy said, clearly this time. He looked at his step mother, squaring his shoulders and determinedly looking into her eyes. "I'm going to her."

"No, you are not."

"Yes I am!" Percy shouted. Silence. Nobody raised their voice at Amphitrite. Percy did not care. "I am leaving."

"I won't allow it," Amphitrite protested.

"I'm not asking you to allow it," Percy told her coldly, "I'm telling you." The three Nereids gaped at him, but Percy was done. He was finished playing their games. "I'm packing my bag – " not that he had much to pack – "then I'll be gone."

Head held high, Percy turned away. He felt on top of the world. Zoë wanted him. He would take on the Nereids any day to see her smile again. Turning his back to the Nereids was a mistake however, and he had not even exited the parlor before something hard connected with the back of his head and the world went black.

When Percy woke up, his head felt like someone shrunk Tyson, gave him a blunt ax, and let him wail away inside his head. He groaned, a terrible rattling sound that echoed painfully around his head. Nausea over took him and he barely lifted himself up and over the side of the bed before he was retching. Lacking the energy to keep himself propped up, Percy collapsed back on the bed, dry heaving and trembling. He blacked out again.

The next time he opened his eyes, light barely filtered in through the rafters, but it still was too much. He whined, curling into himself to block out the invasive light. His mouth tasted like death and he was parched. He laid there, miserable, until he could stomach the light. He forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly, and stumbled to the hatch on the floor. His fingers were shaking so badly, it took him several tries to grip the handle. He pulled, but the door did not move. He tugged harder, but it stayed firmly shut. Someone had locked it from the outside.

"Let me out," He croaked, panic building in his chest. "Let me out!" He pounded on the hatch.

"Let me out!" He screamed, trying to wiggle his finger in the cracks between the door and the floor. "Let me out!"

He did not know long he sat there, screaming and sobbing, pounding and kicking, prying at the door. Totally exhausted, he collapsed on top the door. Even under his full weight, the door held strong. He lost his fight with consciousness again.

Waking up the third time, he was relieved to find his headache diminished slightly. Some time during the night, he rolled off the door. A tray had appeared on the door, a glass of water and slice of toast on top. Furious that he missed the door opening, but grateful for the food, Percy lurched forward and downed the water. After the glass was drained he regretfully eyed it. He probably should have tried to make that last; he did not know when he would get more.

With a sigh, he turned to the toast. Rats would get to it if he did not eat it now, so he picked up the measly meal and leaned against the wall, nibbling gently on the coarse bread. He was trapped up here. One of the Nereids must have hit him over the head and dragged him up here. Now the door was locked from the outside. He eyed the door thoughtfully.

If he could wedge something between the hatch and the floor maybe he could pry it open. His toast gone, Percy got shakily to his feet. He stumbled around the tiny space, rummaging through boxes and boards trying to find anything he could use for leverage. When his headache became too painful he slumped next to the door, half-heartedly hoping to catch the Nereids if they gave him more water or food.

He dozed off again at some point and was furious when he woke up to find another glass of water and cold chicken waiting for him. After he angrily ate is meal, he determinedly returned to his search. Tucked away in the corner of the room, he found an old metal child's chair. After a few tries and a little elbow grease, he finally broke off one of the legs.

"Perfect," He breathed, returning to the door. He wiggled the thin leg between the floor and crack of the door. When he wedged it in deep enough, he set about trying to pry the door open. As he struggled, he realized he could hear a conversation happening below.

"Mrs. Nereid is it?" A male voice inquired.

"Madam Nereid," Amphitrite quickly corrected.

"Of course, Madam. Now Madam Nereid are these your children?"

"Yes, this my daughter Rhode, she is not yet nineteen and my son Triton who will be twenty three this fall."

"Lovely," the man coughed. "I understand you have a step-son as well?"

Amphitrite did not reply immediately. "Yes, yes I do."

"And his name is Percy correct?"

"Perseus," Amphitrite insisted. "I have never heard anyone ever refer to him as Percy."

Percy snorted, yeah right. The only people who  _didn't_ call him Percy were the Nereids.

"Strange, that is not what some of the villagers told me." The man said, his voice clipped. "They told me you had a step-son, named Percy, who was almost of age with black hair and green eyes."

"I assure you they're mistaken," Amphitrite said coolly.

"Because that sounds exactly like the description Princess Zoë gave of her suitor." The man continued, ignoring the interruption. "Tell me Madam, where is your step son?"

"Out."

"And when will he be back?"

"I am not entirely sure, but I am afraid I will have to ask you to leave," Amphitrite said. Percy was so intent on listening to the conversation, he did not realize he was leaning on the broken chair leg. With a loud  _pop_ the door's hinges gave way under the applied force and Percy found himself tumbling down the stairs. He laid there, dazed, and the conversation in the other room stopped.

"Wait," Percy said when he gathered his wits. He dashed into the parlor. The Nereids all sat around a stern faced man who blinked up at Percy in surprise. Percy winced; he knew he must look a right sight. But that did not matter now.

"I'm Percy," He said.

"Are you?" The man asked, his brow furrow in suspicion. Percy got that; he certainly looked nothing like the clean and well-dressed guy who dance with Zoë all night.

"I can prove it," he realized. "Be right back." He dashed back up the stair and into the attic. He barely blinked at the room that had been his dungeon for the last two days – the door was broken it could not hold him anymore. He pulled the glass shoe out from under his bed and took it back down the man.

"Here, give this to Zoë. She'll understand."

The man took the shoe, giving him an odd look. Percy was almost afraid the man would write him off as a nut, but he took the shoe. "Alright, I will take it to her." He stood up and eyed Amphitrite with distaste. "I will be back," he warned, "and I will want to speak to Master Percy when I do."

Amphitrite nodded tightly, too furious to do anything else. Out of habit, Percy showed him to the door. As he watched the man climb into a ridiculously expensive looking carriage, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

It was Annabeth, lurking around the corner of the house, Luke by her side.

"Percy!" She cried upon spotting him. She rushed up to him, about to throw her arms around him, but stopped directly in front of him, her nose wrinkled.

"Yeah I know, I'm disgusting," He said. "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth shifted awkwardly, looking at the ground. "I heard people talking, and then this royal messenger shows up, asking for a black haired, green eyed boy name Percy. So, maybe you really aren't crazy."

"No, I'm not," Percy assured her. She still would not met his eye. He took pity on her; after all his story  _was_ a little farfetched. "I know, it sounded crazy. I probably wouldn't have believed me either."

"Yes you would have," Annabeth groaned, "you'd believe me if I told you I was actually a mouse who was turned into a human."

"You're not are you?"

"Gods give me patience," Annabeth exclaimed, looking to the sky. " _No."_

"Yeah, well," Percy said, rubbing the back of his head. "Apology accepted."

"I was not apologizing." Annabeth immediately replied, "I was affirming your sanity." But she relaxed and grinned at him. "I may have been wrong."

"It was bound to happen eventually," Percy said sympathetically. She socked him in the shoulder.

"So…Princess Zoë." Annabeth said.

"Yeah," Percy said. They looked at each other before bursting into giggles.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth managed through her giggles.

"I know right," Percy exclaimed and their laughter increased until Percy's sides hurt and he had to lean against the house to keep him up. Annabeth took a deep breath to calm herself, eyeing Percy.

"You look disgusting. What happened since I left?"

"The Nereids hit me on the head and locked me in the attic." Percy bluntly informed her. Her stormy eyes narrowed and Luke finally approached Percy.

"Want me to talk to them?" Luke asked seriously.

"No," Percy said automatically, disturbed by the dark look on Luke's face. "But ah, thanks."

"You need a bath," Annabeth said business-like. She reached out and Percy obediently bowed his head so she could feel the bump on his head. "That's a good size knot. But you're walking straight and your eyes aren't dilated, so the worst has passed. Let me know if you start feeling dizzy. Now, go down to the creek and wash, take Luke with you. I'll find some clothes for you to wear and then we can talk some more."

Annabeth's word was law so the boys headed to the creek. Percy gratefully jumped into the cool water, washing away the layers of grim and sick. When he finally left the water, a fresh pair of clothes (or as fresh as Percy's clothes got anyway) waited for him.

"You decent?" Luke asked, "Any dizziness?"

"I'm dressed," He called back, "and no."

"Good, Annie'd have my head. Let's head back." They walked back to the house, Luke haggling Percy for accounts of the Princess.

"Luke!" Annabeth chastised when they got closer.

"Sorry Annie!" He called back, winking at Percy.

"Come on Percy," Annabeth said. Amphitrite and her children were exactly where he left them. Triton was pacing agitated around the parlor. Rhode's eyes were red and she refused to look at her mother. As for Amphitrite herself, she stood stock still to the side of the room her face a blank pale slate.

"I made tea," Annabeth said softly.

"You made tea," Luke teased and Annabeth blushed, punching him.

"Shut up, yes I made tea."

Percy smiled as they dissolved into bickering. Annabeth shoved a warm cup of tea in his hand and he gladly sipped on it, taking a seat in the kitchen and contenting himself to watch the two squabble. He almost dozed off, only to have Annabeth shake him awake.

"You had a concussion." She told him, "No sleeping."

"I had a concussion like two days ago. I threw up and I slept," Percy grumbled but he did as he was told. A knock on the door stopped any other comment Annabeth may have made. The three of them turned to look at the door.

"I'll get it, why break a habit now," Percy said standing up to answer the door, both nervous and excited. Could the messenger be back already? What did Zoë say?

He did not get the door first. Amphitrite wrenched open the door…and Zoë stood in the doorway. The elegant gown was gone. Instead, polished and gleaming, a heavy set of steal armor adored her graceful figure, dangerous and beautiful. Her long dark hair, with the silver circlet still braided in, was swept back in warrior's bun. She looked fierce, she looked perfect. Behind her stood two men, also in full battle armor with stern harsh faces.

"Where is he?" Zoë demanded, stepping uninvited into the house, her dark eyes flashing.

Percy vaguely thought he heard Luke whisper 'damn', but really, he was not paying attention. He was already moving towards the door. His movement caught Zoë's eye and she pushed her way passed Amphitrite. For one horrible moment, he feared she would not recognize him without the mask or fancy outfit. But her eyes met his, and a delighted smile crossed his face. She closed the short distance between them and she threw her arms around him.

"Percy."

"Zoë."

He held her close, press his cheek against hers. Sure, the full body armor was a little uncomfortable but totally worth it. She pulled back to look at his face, her eyes darkening at the sight of his bruised cheek.

"Did she do that?" Zoë demanded.

"And the bump on the side of his head. Oh, and she locked him in the attic," Luke supplied helpfully.

"What?" Zoë hissed, furiously whipping around to face Amphitrite.

"It's okay," Percy tried to calm her. "It's over."

"It is not okay," Zoë hissed, her eyes flashing.

"No, it is," Percy said, looking at his step mother. She stood stiff and proud, looking anywhere but at Zoë or her guards. The Princess herself stood in her house, not interested in her precious children but rather the step son she shunned her entire life. Her crimes were left bare for her guest to see, her children too frightened to even stand by her side. She was defeated, and she knew it. Sensing his gaze, Amphitrite met his eyes. The cold eyes that haunted him for almost nine years suddenly did not seem very intimidating. Instead, Percy found the anger and cold hatred in them…sad.

"She can't hurt me anymore." He said sadly.

"I don't know what hardened your heart." He addressed Amphitrite, "But whatever it was I'm sorry. I'm leaving, and I won't be coming back. It's not too late to turn your life around you know. You don't have to be bitter and angry. Your children love you, even if they are a little afraid of you. Talk to them, spend time with them doing things they enjoy. Try not to push your own ambitions and desires one them. If Rhode does not want to learn the piano then don't force her. Don't worry so much about money and power, it's really not all that important."

Amphitrite started at him, her lip trembling ever so slightly before curling into a sneer. "Says the boy running off to marry the Princess."

Percy nodded, sadden. "No, says the boy who watched you throw away your children's childhood and surround yourself in ice to try and achieve something you thought would make you happy. Princess or not, I'm happy, and that's all that matters."

Zoë squeezed his arm at that, leaning against his side. He smiled at her and she kissed his cheek.

"Let's go," Zoë said, tugging on his arm. Annabeth and Luke ducked out before them, the guards stepping aside to let them pass. Percy looked behind as Zoë pulled him along, at the only house he had ever known and found Triton and Rhode watching him. Despite all they had ever put him through, Percy pitied them.

"If you ever need me," Percy told them, "I'll always come." Rhode looked startled, Triton confused. Not knowing what else to say, Percy let the guards shut the door behind, leaving the Nereids alone inside.

"They were cruel to you," Zoë said, her brow furrowed. "I could have them thrown in jail and punished for their crimes…and you treated them with kindness."

Percy shrugged. "They could use a little kindness. Not everybody is as lucky as me." Zoë made a face, as if she did not agree with him, but she just leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

"You're a strange one. If everybody were as charitable as you it would be a different world."

"Notice how she did not say better," Luke said to Annabeth and Zoë frowned at him, as if just remember the pair were there.

"Oh sorry," Percy said. "This is my best friend Annabeth and her – " Percy frowned. He did not really know  _what_ was going on between Annabeth and Luke except that it was something and Annabeth's face was already red from his use of the pronoun. "Luke," he finished lamely.

"If you are friends of Percy's then I thank you." Zoë said gravely, inclining her head at them.

"It's an honor, your highness," Annabeth, curtsying as Luke gave a little bow. Zoë turned to Percy in amusement.

"You never did that."

"I told you, I'm terribly rude," Percy said and she laughed. The guards looked startled, like they rarely heard their Princess laugh. They looked at him in wonder, at his cheek or his ability to make Zoë laugh he was not sure.

"You're something," she agreed fondly, wrapping an arm around his waist. "This is the village you told me of yes?" She looked out at the village in the distance.

"Yes."

"I would very much like it if you would give me a tour. I would enjoy seeing your home in person." She smiled at him. "And then I will take you to see my home. My father is very anxious to meet you."

"I can't wait," Percy replied, his voice warm and honest.

Zoë shook her head, "Most people would tremble at the thought of meeting my father, and you cannot wait to be introduced."

"Well, he's your dad." Percy said, "And he's important to you."

"He is." Zoë agreed, "Although I imagine he is of importance to most people, being the king you know."

"Right," Percy said sheepishly.

"I told you he's an odd one," she told her guards fondly.

"Ma'am?"

"But he's my one," Zoë continued, linking her arm through his. "Come, dear one, show me this village by the ocean."


End file.
